La connerie de Wade OS
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: [O.S Spideypool] - C'est l'histoire de Wade qui fait une connerie... Pour pas changer. D'un Peter qui subis les conséquences ? Mot imposé pour cette OS : Stylo, table, confiance, sex-tape. PS : Premier OS Spideypool posté. Soyer indulgent


Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : La connerie de Wade.

Couple : Spideypool

Univers : Marvel.

Note :

1 – C'est la première SpideyPool que j'écris et publie. Je m'excuse s'il y a des incohérences ou des personnages dont le caractère n'a pas été correctement respecté.

2 – Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique. J'ai corrigé du mieux que je pouvais. Mais il peut rester : Des mots manquant, des mots mal orthographiés (surtout si le mot en question à plus orthographe différente pour des sens différents), ses phrases mal tournées, des : comme même au lieu de quand même ( j'écris à l'oreille et pour moi c'est le même son)… Enfin vous voyez le genre. Donc je m'excuse pour les fautes s'il en reste.

3 – Merci à ma meilleure amie et à deux autres amis IRL qui me supportent dans mon délire Spidepoolesque ! Je pense que je ne vais pas publier que ça. Merci aussi pour les mots qu'ils m'ont donnés. En effet j'aime beaucoup écrire quand on me donne un thème ou des mots à intégrer dans l'histoire et qu'il ait une place dans celle-ci… Merci au à Darness K.M pour avoir participé en me donnant un mot qui sont les suivants :

Stylo – confiance – sex-tape – table.

La connerie de Wade

Peter boitillait pour rejoindre son casier. Il était huit heures moins cinq du matin et il sentait que la journée allait être très longue. Il avait passé son week-end à fuir sa tante May qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de faire le grand ménage de printemps en plein mois de décembre… Peter savait par expérience qu'il finissait congelé et avait préféré s'expatrier quelque temps. Sa tante n'avait vu aucun problème à ce qu'il aille dormir chez un ami. Elle qui trouvait qu'il n'en avait pas assez était toujours heureuse quand il se sociabilisait !

Il avait récupéré quelques affaires pour le week-end et le lundi. Son sac avec ses cours qu'il devait bosser. Il avait aussi pris son ordinateur et était parti en direction de l'appartement d'un certain mercenaire en costume rouge et noir… Lui Spiderman avait été obligé de fuir chez Deadpool. Cela ne le gênait pas tant que ça en réalité. Même plus du tout depuis qu'il était en couple avec le mercenaire. Ce dernier l'avait collé et courtisé pendant une longue période avant que l'araignée ne cède.

En y repensant, Peter pouvait encore sentir de petits papillons volter dans son estomac en repensant à ces longs mois où il s'était courtisé par l'homme masqué. Ce dernier avait jeté son dévolu sur lui après l'avoir rencontré en tant que Spiderman. L'homme s'était tout de suite montré collant et Peter avait eu du mal à garder son identité secrète. En fait, il y était arrivé, mais seulement un mois. Et un jour alors qu'il rentrait chez lui en Spiderman, il avait découvert Deadpool dans son lit à lire ses comics.

Après avoir vue son visage, Deadpool avait lâché un : p'tain t'es très adorable ! Promis ton cul sera à moi et j'vais bien te baisé tous les jours jusqu'à notre mort ! Il avait ensuite fui la chambre de l'adolescent pour éviter de se faire tuer par ce dernier. Bien que c'était très peu probable avec son facteur autoguérisseur…

Vue comme c'était parti, on pourrait se dire que Deadpool courtisant Spiderman aurait pu être une succession de moment pornographique. Alors bien sûr il eut quelques mains au cul et quelques baisers volés, mais l'homme en rouge avait aussi été très romantique.

Il avait laissé des mots doux dans le casier de son araignée. Déposé des bouquets de roses rouges sur son palier avec des mots à son attention. Ce qui avait fait roucouler sa tante de bonheur. Il lui apportait à manger quand Spiderman faisait ses rondes en ville et qu'il se posait sur le toit d'un building pour avoir une meilleure vision de la situation. Faisant attention à varier ce qu'il prenait. Parfois chinois, parfois fast food. Et quelques fois mexicaine. C'était touchant. Surtout que Peter savait qu'il faisait un détour pour lui puisque lui-même mangeait toujours ou presque mexicain. Il lui avait apporté les comics qui manquait à la collection de Peter sans pour autant le faire remarquer ou quelque chose du genre et faire ainsi pensé à Peter qu'il devait donné quelque chose en retour. À noter ici que c'était son cul et sa virginité.

Deadpool avait aussi était très attentif à lui quand Spiderman avait cédé. Le jeune homme avait secrètement eu peur que l'homme, après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, ne soit plus aussi attentionné envers l'homme-araignée. Et c'était une des raisons qui avait poussé Peter à ne pas se donner tout de suite. Ils n'avaient passé ce cap qu'au bout de trois mois en y allant en douceur. Au rythme de Peter. Et même après, il continuait à recevoir des petits mots de son homme ou d'autres attentions.

Oh bien sur Deadpool n'était pas le seul à offrir des cadeaux. Peter avait vite trouvé cela plaisant de chercher parfois quelque chose pour faire plaisir à l'autre sans rien attendre en retour. Et il était heureux que chaque présent qu'il offrait fût accueilli à sa juste valeur. L'homme gardait tout ce que l'autre lui offrait. Il avait même acheté une sorte de colonne vitrée ou il avait pu ranger tout un tas de trucs. Les peluches que lui offrait Peter, leur photo prise ensemble avec l'aide d'un polaroid. Objet qui avait été remis au goût du jour et qui était apprécié du couple. Il y avait aussi des photos plus sexy d'eux. Peter était toujours terriblement gêné devant elle. Car bien que personne à part eux ne les avait déjà vues et qu'en plus tout était dans la suggestion, il se sentait encore tout timide. Comme une pucelle aurait dit Wade. Sauf que ce dernier était vraiment bien placé pour savoir que Peter n'était plus vierge… De tous les côtés même ! Il y avait aussi pas mal d'autres objets dans cette vitrine bien qu'il restait encore beaucoup de place.

Mais revenons au moment où Peter Parker boitait de façon assez frappante et tentait tant bien que mal de se rendre en classe. Son ami Harry l'avait vu arrivé avec un sourcil lever sachant très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

-Je ne te demande pas si ton week-end a été bon. Avait commencé ce dernier avec un sourire suggestif.

-Ah ah ah ! Avait répondu le jeune homme. J'en ai déjà plein le cul !

Peter n'était pas du genre vulgaire, mais il sentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer dans les jours à venir et il voulait déjà rentrer se coucher dans son lit loin de la civilisation. Mais tout ce qu'il avait récolté c'était le sourire un peu plus grand de son ami devant ce sous-entendu qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé.

-Merde ! Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Mais ça résume bien ton week-end. Ta démarche de canard boiteux parle pour toi laisse tombé !

-Tu as fini ta disserte pour demain ?

-Bien sûr ! Avait dit Peter et l'on pouvait sentir l'ironie dans toute sa splendeur.

-Mec ! Avait réprimandé l'autre.  
-Quoi mec ? Si May n'avait pas fait la folle dingue, je ne me serais pas expatrié chez Wade et il n'aurait pas profité de moi !

-Mais quelle mauvaise fois ! Avait rigolé son ami. Tu sais très bien que je t'aurais accueilli avec plaisir, ma mère t'aurait fait ton dessert préféré et on aurait joué ensemble tout le week-end et fais nos devoirs ! En plus je vis bien plus près de chez toi que lui ! Et tu sais qu'en passant le pas de sa porte, tu finis inévitablement dans son lit !

-Pas toujours !

-Ouais ouais… C'est vrai la dernière fois c'était juste parce que tu avais 40 de fièvre, que tu lui as sauté dessus comme un animal en rut et qu'il a vu qu'il y avait un problème avec toi. Et mec ne me contredis pas ! C'est moi qui t'ai traîné jusqu'à chez lui parce que ta tante était à partie chez sa famille et que seul lui pouvait s'occuper de toi.

Leur passionnante conversation avait été interrompue par l'arrivée du prof et Peter avait vraiment hâte que la journée se termine.

*w*

Peter était presque arrivé à son lycée quand son portable s'était mis à vibrer. C'était cours et espacé et Peter avait mis naïvement pensé que se phénomène était dû à son petit ami qui le harcelait plus ou moins de SMS. Il s'était dit qu'il lui répondrait une fois qu'il serait dans le bâtiment. Mais son portable c'était mis à sonné signe qu'il avait un appel. Et comme toutes les personnes de son répertoire avaient une sonnerie personnalisée et bien à eux il sut de suite que c'était Harry. Chose qui était rare puisqu'il ne se téléphonait presque pas et que Peter n'était pas en retard et lui avait envoyait un message un peu plus tôt. Quelque chose avait dû se passer !

-Harry ?

-Paniiiiiiiiiic ! Panic panic panic ! Code rouge code rouge ! Ne te ramène pas ! Soit malade, tu as ma bénédiction !

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Comment dire… de façon rapide et concise… je sais… Comme tout le lycée maintenant, les profs et sûrement le reste du monde que tu as tournés une sex-tape avec Wade….

-PARDON ?

-J'te jure que ta vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas, mais quand je suis arrivé ça parlait que de ça ! Flash et ses potes mataient la vidéo et ils étaient tous comme des poissons hors de leur bocal et rouges comme des tomates ! Et puis j'ai vu que tout le monde était sur leur portable, sur Facebook. Alors j'y suis allé et il y a un poste avec un lien d'une vidéo qui est ta sex-tape… On ne voit pas Wade, mais toi… j'crois que toute la planète sait comment t'es foutu maintenant mon pote…

-J'vais le tuer !

Peter avait fait machine arrière et avait foncé chez son petit ami espérant que celui-ci n'est pas de contrat en ce moment. Il était arrivé devant l'immeuble du plus vieux et avait utilisé son badge pour pouvoir entré dans le bâtiment avant de montrer quatre à quatre les escaliers. Prendre l'ascenseur n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait et préférait encore montrés les 10 étages à pied.

Arrivé au dernier étage, il avait re sortie les clés de chez Wade et était rentré dans l'appartement. Trouvant son amant dans son canapé à bouffé des cochonneries devant un épisode de la série animée my little ponny.

-WADE WILSON !

-Hey ! Mon arachnide préféré ! Avait dit Deadpool avec un peu moins d'entraits que d'habitude. Il faut dit qu'il présentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son amant. Une intuition sûrement ou le fait qu'il soit entré en trombe dans son appartement en hurlant son nom et prénom. Qui était en général un moyen de connaître le seuil d'énervement du plus jeune.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI NOTRE SEX-TAPE EST SUR LE NET ?

-oups ?

-Vraiment Wade ? Oups ?

-Je l'ai peu être… accidentellement… mis en ligne sur internet… en public alors que je croyais l'avoir mi en privé !

-Mais qui est le crétin qui met sa sex-tape en ligne aussi !

-Les stars ?

-On n'est pas des stars !

-Ah si ! Deadpool est super connu !

-J'en peux plus, je démissionne. J'fais grève de sexe pour deux semaines !

*w*

Peter n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie qu'en rentrant chez lui. Tante May portait un mélange de malice, de gêne et d'un je ne sais quoi que Spiderman n'arrivait pas à décrire.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-J'ai vu ta sex-tape avec ton copain que je ne connais même pas ? Si.

-J'vais mourir !

-Écoute mon chéri. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ce genre de chose, on le garde pour soi… Dit elle avec gentillesse comme on l'aurait dû à un enfant qui se sentait déjà assez coupable et mal pour éviter d'en rajouter une couche.

-C'était pas mon idée ! C'était lui et ce crétin a voulu la mettre en ligne. Qu'il voulait ne pas la perdre vu qu'internet n'oublie pas…

Avec un regard compatissant, elle avait laissé Peter entré dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir ensuite.

*w*

Retournée au lycée avait été une petite torture. Et il préférait encore avoir des discussions géantes avec sa tante. Il en avait eu une hier soir sur le fait qu'il se protégeait bien avec son copain. Il avait rapidement répondu oui parce qu'en réalité ils n'utilisaient plus de préservatif après avoir faire des tests pour les IST et autre joyeuseté.

Et lui qui s'était toujours plaint ne pas être le mec populaire qu'il rêvait d'être à une époque. Il se retrouvait maintenant sur le devant de la scène. Quand il entrait dans une pièce, tout le monde le remarquait et le regardait avec insistance. Quand il passait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à son prochain cours, à son casier ou à la cantine il recevait de nombreux regards envieux et même des sifflements d'admiration. Personne n'avait souligné le fait qu'il était clairement homo puisque la vidéo ne laissait aucun doute là dessus.

-T'es chaud comme la braise en fait Parker ! Avait même dit Flash en lui envoyant un regard insistant avec un sourire pervers !

Lui qui n'arrivait plus à lui dire deux mots sans rougir avait retrouvé sa capacité à parler ! C'était dommage, c'était le seul avantage qu'il avait trouvé à cette vidéo. En plus de lui redonner confiance en lui. Nan parce que savoir que maintenant on fantasmer sur lui était assez gratifiant même s'il s'en serait bien passé. Surtout vue le regard de ses professeurs. Ses derniers ne savaient soit plus ou se mettre soit montrait toute leur déception quand ils le regardaient. Ce qui donnait juste envie à Peter de tourner une autre sex-tape et de faire un doigt d'honneur à tout ce qui le prenait comme un gentil petit garçon qui ne devait être que bon à l'école et fermer sa gueule le reste du temps.

*w*

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis que Peter avait débarqué chez Wade pour lui demander des comptes sur le fait que leur sex-tape avait été publiée sur internet. Sex-tap qui avait eu beaucoup de succès malgré eux. Le plus vieux avait invité son arachnide préféré pour remettre le couvert avec lui. Cela faisait deux semaines, la diète imposée par Spidey allait prendre fin et il comptait bien en profiter. Il avait été si frustré pendant les deux dernières semaines que même les méchants rasaient les murs de peur de tombé sur lui.

Le jeune homme était rentré de cours et était à présent sous la douche. Il avait laissé son sac de cours près de la table de la pseudo salle à manger du plus vieux et son portable qui était sur le bar n'arrêtait pas de vibré toutes les 30 secondes. Au bout d'un moment la curiosité de Deadpool avait été trop grande et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se lever et de récupérer le portable de son amant. Il avait déverrouillé ce dernier, ce qui avait été un jeu d'enfant puisqu'il savait que c'était sa date d'anniversaire, et avait fouillé dans les SMS de sa moitié.

Peter n'avait jamais été gêné qu'il fouille dans ses SMS. Il n'avait rien à cacher et avait lui même accès à celui de Deadpool. Connaissant tout même les ordres de mission top secret de son amant.

Le jeune homme semblait être spamé de message provenant d'une même personne alias « connard - Flash » si Wade lisait le nom du destinataire. Mais ce dernier était trop concentré à lire les messages envoyait parce ce petit con arrogant. C'était bien sur le point de vue de Deadpool. Surtout quand il lisait que ce crétin essayait de chauffer son mec et qu'il pensait être meilleur que lui au lit et satisfaire encore mieux Spidey.

-Wade ?

Peter venait de sortir de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille. Il avait vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son petit ami. Ce dernier était tendu et était prêt à réduire en miettes son portable. Il se doutait que l'autre avait lu les messages que Flash lui avait envoyait. Il avait beau l'avoir envoyé balader, ce dernier revenait à la charge.

-Ou j'peux le retrouvé où se fils de pute ?

-Wade… Avait soupiré Peter. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Quoi ? Ce crétin vaut carrément la peine que je me déplace pour lui faire une tête au carré !

-J'aurais bien aimé, mais j'ai un projet à faire avec lui et même si c'est un con, il bosse sa partie. Je n'ai pas envie de faire deux fois plus de boulot…

-Mais… !

-Allé. Dis-toi que si tu le tues et que j'ai plus de staff ça veut dire moins de temps pour toi.

La voix de Peter s'était faite coquine pour bien se faire comprendre. Et il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour faire passer son message. Wade avait tout un coup reconsidéré la question. Il avait cependant très envie de faire payer à ce gosse son harcèlement. Merde ! Si quelqu'un avait le droit de harceler Peter Parker c'était bien lui !

-Oublie Flash ! Sinon je vais clairement mal le prendre que tu penses à un autre !

Wade s'était rapidement fait pardonner en venant embrasser son amant. Ce dernier était plus qu'heureux que l'autre lui accorde un peu d'attention. Lui qui s'était attendu à ce que Wade lui saute dessus dès qu'il aurait fini sa douche… Bon, même si le fait de le voir jaloux et territorial avait aussi un peu de bon. Il aimait savoir que Wade ne se sentait pas assez en sécurité pour avoir peur d'un gosse même si cela pouvait soulever d'autre question. Mais pour le moment l'homme-araignée avait bien d'autres choses à penser.

Comme déshabillé l'autre alors que ce dernier n'avait eu qu'à dénoué la serviette de Peter pour qu'il soit nu. Peter s'était ensuite senti soulevé et s'était accroché par réflexe à Wade. Passant ses jambes plus fines, mais musclées autour de la taille du mercenaire qui l'avait installé sur la table. Table qui ne servait pas à grand-chose puisqu'ils mangeaient sur le bar de la cuisine ou devant la télé. Que Wade ne recevait jamais personne et que Peter n'y faisait pas non plus ses devoirs.

La seule utilité qu'ils avaient trouvée et qui les empêchait de la mettre à la poubelle était qu'ils s'en servaient pour leur préliminaire et il n'était pas rare que Wade prenne Peter sur cette dernière. Ce dernier avait rapidement pris l'habitude d'avoir du sexe partout sauf dans un lit. Alors bien sûr ça arrivait, mais c'était en général pour du sexe matinal.

Les mains de Wade étaient vite devenues baladeuses tandis que sa bouche avait quitté celle de Spiderman pour se plonger dans le cou du plus jeune. L'embrassant, le mordant et le léchant. Peter était très sensible dans le cou, mais aussi dans la nuque. C'était l'une de ses rares zones érogènes et ils avaient vite découvert que jouer avec ses mamelons ne lui provoquait aucun plaisir. Ses cuisses étaient aussi une bonne zone pour asticoter le garçon. Wade n'avait qu'à le mordre avec un peu de force avant de le lécher pour faire gémir l'autre. Peter n'était pas quelqu'un qui appréciait la douleur pendant le sexe. Il détestait recevoir la fessée, ça aussi il l'avait vite compris avec Wade. Cependant il aimait que son amant le morde. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ça l'excitait toujours plus. Wade s'en donnait à coeur joie depuis qu'il avait découvert ça, mais faisait attention à ne le mordre que sur des parties que personne d'autre que lui ne devrait voir. Comme les hanches, l'intérieur des cuisses, les fesses…

Mais là, l'homme eut envie de marquer un peu plus son territoire et se laissa aller. Mordant le cou du plus jeune à plusieurs endroits. Y laissant des suçons à d'autres. Personne ne pouvait ignorer maintenant que le garçon était à lui. Il avait des traces dans tout le cou.

-Wade … Avait gémi Peter avec sensualité. Arrête de jouer avec moi !

-C'est pourtant mon activité favorisée !

Comprenant néanmoins que son amant en voulait plus sans pour autant vraiment le demandé, le mercenaire se mis en quête de donnée un peu plus de plaisir à son partenaire. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une bonne fellation. Surtout que ça lui donnerait surtout une merveilleuse diversion pour ce qu'il voulait faire ensuite.

Jouant donc joyeusement avec le sexe de son amant avec l'aide sa main gauche, de ses lèvres et de sa langue, Wade mit la main sur le sac du garçon. Et doucement, sans faire trop de bruit ou tout du moins le minimum qui pouvait être camouflé par les gémissements de Peter, Wade récupéra la trousse du garçon. Extirpant comme il le pouvait quelques stylos, il les avait posés sur le sol et s'était reconcentré quelque peu sur sa tâche.

-Attrape le lubrifiant Petey !

Ce dernier gémi de frustration alors que Wade avait du arrêter sa fellation pour lui parlé, le jeune homme étire son corps un maximum pour atteindre le tube qui était posé sur le bar. Heureusement la table et le bar n'étaient pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Et la vue du corps de Peter s'étirant avant fait salivé Wade qui n'était pas sur d'avoir la patiente d'attendre avant de le prendre. Mais il voulait jouer avec son Petey et lui faire payer l'abstinence qu'il avait subie.

Lubrifiant ce qui allait lui servir de jouet, le plus vieux entré un stylo dans le cul de son arachnide préféré. Faisant attention à ne pas le blesser en faisant attention à ses réactions. Ce dernier avait tout de suite ressenti la différence entre les doigts du mercenaire et ce qui était dans son cul. C'était froid et pas du tout épais ! Ça lui laissait un sentiment de vide. Parce que même si Peter n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel avec son amant pendant ses deux dernières semaines, il ne s'était pas privé de jouer avec son cul et ses doigts. Bien sûr ses derniers étaient plus fins que ceux de Wade et ne le satisfaisaient pas vraiment, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Wade ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mi dans mon cul !

-Un de tes stylos chéris ~~

-enlève-le-moi tout de suite !

-Mais…

-Je ne prends que tes doigts et ta queue en moi ! Rien d'autre, alors enlève ce stylo de mon cul et occupe-toi de moi un peu plus sérieusement !

-Bon bon si tu insistes…

Wade était un petit peu dessus, mais il arriverait, un jour, à faire plier Peter à sa volonté. Mais pour le moment, s'il ne voulait pas être mis à la diète de nouveau, il allait devoir obéir à Spiderman. Alors comme convenu il enlève le stylo et le remplace par deux de ses doigts. Le plus jeune grogne. Wade y allait un peu plus doucement d'habitude et ça devait être une façon pour lui de se rebelle tout en suivant les ordres de son amant. En tout cas l'homme ne le fit plus patienter ensuite.

En effet le plus vieux l'avait préparé en ajoutant par la suite un doigt supplémentaire. Lubrifiant ainsi l'homme-araignée qui était à présent près à le recevoir. Mais, Wade voulait quelque chose. Le plan : « rendons fou Petey avec ses stylos comme ça il sera obligé de rougir en classe » était tombé à l'eau. Mais il avait bon espoir de mettre son second plan à exécution. Il voulait sa vengeance et il l'aurait.

Il reprit le jeune homme dans les bras, sous l'acclamation de surprise de ce dernier. Ils partirent fermer la lumière tout en s'embrassant avant que Wade ne les conduise à la baie vitrée qui permettait au rayon de la lune d'entrer dans son salon. L'ambiance intime était parfaite pour ce qu'avait prévu Wade. Ce dernier avait pris soin de récupérer le portable du garçon sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Trop occupé à se faire embrasser par Wade et à essayer de ne pas perdre tous ses neurones.

Il dépose le jeune homme sur son parké et souris avec perversion quand il voit les jambes du châtain trembler un peu. Il l'avait retourné pour coller le dos de Peter contre son torse. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans la nuque, il force le jeune homme à se coller à la vitre. Dans d'autres circonstances, Peter aurait pu crier au scandale de peur d'être vu. Mais il faisait nuit, il était au dixième étage sans vie à vie. Personne ne pouvait les voir et de toute façon son cerveau avait clairement autre chose à foutre.

-Prêt à me recevoir ?

-J'attends que ça ! Avait geint Petey.

Il s'était mis à frotter ses fesses contre le sexe bien réveillé de son partenaire qui n'avait eu le droit à aucun traitement depuis le début. Et Wade commençait à ressentir le besoin presque vital de s'enfouir au plus profond du jeune homme. Rajoutant du lubrifiant sur sa queue, l'homme présente son sexe à l'entrer de Peter avant de pousser en lui. Ce n'était pas aussi lent et doux qu'à leur premier rapport parce que Wade savait qu'il pouvait y aller. Peter l'avait assez reçu pour ne pas être aussi indisposé qu'au début. Et les soupires et gémissement de l'autre était un bon indicateur.

Avant qu'il n'oublie, Wade s'était retiré, avait récupéré le smartphone se Peter avant de se r'enfoncé dans le jeune homme dans une pousser puissante et qui allait profondément dans le jeune homme. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir à pourquoi Wade s'était soudainement retiré.

Collé à la vitre, créant de la buée avec sa respiration erratique, Peter subissait avec délice les coups de reins de son amant. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir le nom de son amant. Ce dernier avait d'abord eux l'idée de prendre une photo et de l'envoyait à Flash. Mais il avait envie de lui montrer, de lui faire entendre que le garçon était à lui. Alors il prit une petite vidéo. Montrant rapidement les morsures qu'il avait faites à son amant ainsi que son visage tordu de plaisir. Il avait rapidement montré aussi le dos de Peter qui était cambré et dont les fesses rebondies étaient merveilleusement remontées pour permettre un meilleur accès à Wade. Ce dernier ne s'était pas filmé. Faisait juste voir pendant une dizaine se seconde son sexe se mouvant dans Peter. Mais rien qui montrait que tout son corps était couvert de cicatrice.

Quand son œuvre avait été finie, il s'était concentré sur Peter. Et si ses allée et venue étaient assez douces et tendres, il était vite passé à la vitesse supérieure et avait pilonné sauvagement son amant. Ce qui semblait beaucoup plaire à ce dernier qui n'hésitait plus à gémir franchement voir à crié parfois.

La délivrance était rapidement arrivée ensuite et si Peter s'était soulagé en partie sur la vitre, en partie sur le sol, Wade avait quant à lui éjaculé tout au fond du jeune homme en bloquant avec ses grandes mains le cul du garçon pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger alors que dans une dernière poussée il s'était enfoui au plus profond de l'adolescent.

Tandis que Peter reprenait sa respiration après avoir glissé au sol, Wade tapait un rapide texte à l'encontre de ce Flash avec : propriété privée. Tu touches, t'es mort.

-Tu fais quoi ? Avait demandé Peter.

-J'envoie une p'tite vidéo à ce Flash avec un message d'avertissement.

-Ne me dit pas que tu nous as encore filmé.

-Bas, de toute façon on n'a plus rien à perdre s'il le fait diffuser…

-Certe…

-En plus ça me donnera une bonne raison pour le tuer !

-Wade ! S'était indigné Peter.

-Allé ma tarentule d'amour, allons au lit. Demain nous avons une grosse journée remplie de tacos et de sexe ~~

-Demain j'ai cours Wade !

-Ce n'est qu'un détail ! Tu ne fais vraiment aucun effort ! s'était gentiment moqué le mercenaire.

Fin

Si l'histoire vous à plu, n'hésité pas à me le faire savoir ou s'il y a des choses à corrigé pour les prochaines OS, FF ect...


End file.
